Optical signals have a high bandwidth which has led to them being incorporated in many signal processing applications. Accordingly, various optical circuits have been developed for performing various computations such as adding or subtracting. However, devices for performing complex signal processing computations, such as integration, have not been developed.
Accordingly, a device for performing optical integration is desirable.